Contests and Battles
by CrystalPearl
Summary: Ash is just back at home and is already on a new journey. May has two boys fighting over her. Who will she choose? Will she win the sinnoh grand festival or will a rival of her or lisa win? Read and find out! Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**me : hey all! this time it's a pokemon story! **

**MAD APPLAUSE**

**ash : hey lis**

**me : ellooo**

**may : hey!**

**me : you guys will be the main! *claps* and...i will be in the story as matchmaker!**

**MAD APPLAUSE**

**me : disclaimer plz**

**may : lissy does not own pokemon**

**me : on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

A New Journey

"mom i'm homeee!" ash shouted.

"ash good that your here!" his mother , delia said.

"i brought my friend , dawn" ash said.

"skitty!"

"tortle "

"glac"

"what's those voices mom?" ash asked confused at he looked at the living room.

"MAY!" ash shouted as he saw the brunette.

"hey" may smiled.

ash hugged may a bit too tight.

"pika pi!" pikachu said.

"oh hey there pikachu!" may smiled.

"eon" glaceon said.

"naaah" skitty said as she rushed to grab her tail.

"war war tortle" wartortle said.

"what's going on?" dawn asked confused."may!"

"hey there dawn" may smiled.

"pip! piplup!" piplup said.

somebody knocked on the door. delia opened it.

"oh lisa! nice to see you!" delia smiled.

"eevee!" lisa's eeve said.

"ash honey! lisa is here!" delia shouted.

ash came with may.

"hey ash" lisa said with a smile.

"lisa! long time no see!" ash smiled.

"pika!" a pokemon said going out of it's pokebal.

"pikachu..plz don't do that anymore" lisa asked.

"pika pi pikachu!" pikachu said.

"sorry for my pikachu" lisa

"chuu" ash's pikachu said.

"pik! pika!" lisa's pikachu said.

"hey ash what's that noise?" may asked as she came and looked confused at lisa.

"it's nice to meet you!" lisa exclaimed. " you must be may! ash told me everything about you!"

both may and ash blushed.

"well would you look at that...there blushing" lisa thought.

"i'm gary's and ash's rival...lisa , i'm from cerulean city" lisa smiled.

"may from petal burg city" may said.

"ash...how's gary by the way?" lisa asked with a smile.

"he's in sinnoh right know!" ash smiled.

"sinnoh huh? i have been there" lisa smiled.

"i'm going there!" may smiled.

"pika pika pikachu!" lisa's pikachu said.

"hey that's a great idea pikachu! may! what do you say if i travel with you?" lisa asked.

"that would be awesome! "may smiled.

"what about you ash?" lisa asked.

"i don't know yet" ash said.

"it would be awesome if you and pikachu would come! what do you say pikachu? yes or no?" lisa said.

"pi-ka!" ash's pikachu said.

a smile appeared on lisa's lips.

"but pikachu said he'd like to come" lisa said.

may sighed.

"it's okay if you don't want to come with us and rather hang out with dawn.." may said trying to hide her depression.

"hang out with dawn? are you kidding?" ash whispered.

lisa looked confused at ash.

"i thought you liked hanging out with dawn" may said.

"she's kind of annoying...and me and dawn keep fighting like misty and i" ash whispered.

"did you and may ever fight?" lisa asked.

"once..but then we deeply apologized" ash said. **(A/N in The Bicker The Better..such a cute episode..)**

a smile appeared on lisa's lips.

"oh please ash! come to sinnoh with us!" lisa did the puppy eyes.

"i don't know yet.."ash said again.

"i got another idea..i guess i'll go with contests!" lisa exclaimed.

" aren't you a pokemon coordinator?" may asked.

lisa lightly shaked her head.

"i'm a pokemon trainer" lisa explained. " why do you think i was a pokemon coordinator?"

"just a guess i think..." ash said.

"ash..please!" lisa begged.

ash sighed.

"okay then lisa" ash said.

"great!" lisa smiled.

"what great? " dawn's voice asked.

"me , may and ash are going to sinnoh dawn!" lisa smiled.

"ash...i really wanted you to go with me to kanto! or even hoenn!" dawn said depressive.

"sorry dawn...lisa did the puppy eyes! i never can take lisa's puppy eyes " ash apologized.

"hey i got it! i'm coming with you guys! i have to go to twinleaf town anyway!" dawn exclaimed.

ash groaned lightly but said. : " that's a great idea dawn!"

"it's settled! when are we going by the way?" lisa asked.

"tommorow!" ash said.

a smile appeared on lisa's lips.

"why don't we battle ash? it's been such a long time" lisa said with a laugh.

ash nodded , smiling.

"may or dawn..mind being the referee? " lisa asked.

"i will!" may said.

may widen her arms.

"this is a one on one battle" may said. "let the battle begin!"

"pikachu ! i choose you!" ash said.

"venusaur let's go!" lisa said throwing a pokéball.

"pikachu! start of with quick attack" ash said.

"PiPiPiPiPi" pikachu said while running to venusaur.

"venusaur dodge it and use razorleaf!" lisa said.

"venu-saur" venusaur said ,dodged and used razorleaf.

pikachu got hit by the razorleaf.

"pikachu use-" ah was cut of by an explosion.

"prepare for trouble! were gonna get all you're pokemon!

"make it double- hey what rhymes on pokemon?"

"idiot! your ruining our motto from hoenn!"

"oh i got one! make it double were gonna catch you're pikachu!"

"to protect to the world from devastation!"

"to unite all people within our nation!"

"jessie!"

"james"

"team rockets blasting of at the speed of light!"

"surrender know or prepare to fight , fight , fight!"

"meowth! that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"team rocket!" dawn , may , lisa **(A/N she's a rival of ash and traveled with him for a while so she has to know!)** and ash shouted.

"PiPi-kachu" ash's pikachu said.

a hand grabbed pikachu.

"pikachu!" ash shouted. " use thunderbolt!"

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu" ash's pikachu said as he charged but nothing happened.

"you never get old of it do you?" meowth asked.

"venusaur use wine whip!" lisa commanded.

"saur" venusaur said and used wine whip to go pikachu.

"pikapi!" pikachu shouted as he jumped into ash's arms.

"venusaur use wine whip again!" lisa commanded.

"not so fast kanto-twerp! seviper go!" jessie said throwing a pokeball.

"carnivine you too!" james said throwing carnivine's pokeball.

carnivine go to james instead of the group.

"ah carnivine not know!" james shouted.

"i'll take care if this one guys!" lisa said. "espeon! let's go!"

"ok!" may said as she put her pokeball back.

"seviper! poison tail"

"carnivine ! bullet seed!"

"espeon pyshic on carnivine !" lisa commanded. " now venusaur dodge it and use razorleaf on seviper!"

the attacks both hit the two Pokemon and they were thrown unconscious to there trainers.

"seviper!" jessie shouted.

"carnivine!" james shouted.

"end this with solarbeam venusaur! you use pyshic espeon!" lisa commanded.

the solarbeam and pyshic together hit james , jessie meowth , wobbuffet , seviper and carnivine.

"team rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted.

"that's done" lisa smiled.

"you've gotten stronger lisa!" ash smiled.

"hey thanks ash" lisa smiled.

"and your venusaur is stronger then ever!" a familiar voice said.

" brock!" ash smiled.

"hey there ash" brock smiled.

"hey brock" may and dawn said.

"espeon re-" lisa was cut of by ash.

"cool an espeon!" ash exclaimed as he opened his pokedex.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement."the pokedex said.

"why don't we do all our pokemon out? they'll enjoy it! come on out!" lisa said as she throwed 4 pokeballs.

"masquerian!"

"absol"

"mawile"

"pikachu!"

"wow how cool pokemon! " dawn exclaimed as she opened her pokedex.

"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."

may opened her pokedex.

"Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain is the evolved form of surskit. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a helicopter."

"hey lisa...where are your pokemon? these pokemon are all unknown to me except for venusaur , pikachu and eevee." brock asked.

"at my parents house , my butterfree is just loving it there , my lapras is just loving it in the my parent's private sea! pidgeot is having a good time flying around , shiftry is having a great time at my parent's private forest , kirlia is well yeah..dancing all around in the ballroom , mudkip and azuril are having a great time in the private pool and swablu is flying around as well , togetic and dustox are training with my mom , and my squirtle is just loving it in the private pool!" lisa smiled.

"wow ! you sure have lots of pokemon!" dawn exclaimed.

"yeah!" may smiled.

"oh i see" brock said.

they heard a rumble , everybody looked at ash who blushed.

"i guess i got hungry from all that listening" ash laughed.

"some things never change..." lisa laughed.

**EATING :**

"when are we going?" lisa asked while eating her sandwich.

"tomorrow" brock answered.

lisa stopped eating her sandwich.

"that's it! i'm going to train! i'll see you guys later!" lisa shouted as she runned out of the ketchum's house.

"wow...she's fast!" dawn said.

"if lisa isn't gonna eat her sandwich then i will" ash said as he took lisa's sandwich.

"honey don't! lisa will come later!" delia said.

"fine mom..." ash groaned.

**WITH LISA :**

"masquerian let's go!" lisa said when she found a spot , quiet and peaceful enough to practice.

"masquerain use hidden power!" lisa shouted.

A ring of white circles appear over Masquerain's head.

"silverwind!" lisa shouted.

Masquerain flaps its wings and it releases a cyclone of wind that has silver cresents in .

"that's a good one" lisa smiled.

"masquerain!" masquerain said.

"use bubble!" lisa shouted.

"mas querain!" masquerain said.

A large light blue bubble forms on the top of Masquerain's head and it releases one clear big bubble.

"end it with ice beam !" lisa shouted.

A light blue ball appears above Masquerain's head. It then shoots light blue beams from the ball.

"that's a great preferment!" may clapped.

"may?" lisa looked confused at may.

"i decided to train with you! we'll be rivals soon" may winked.

lisa smiled and nodded.

"espeon it's show time!" lisa shouted as she throwed a pokeball.

"i'll help you since your new at contests" may smiled.

"espeon! use swift! " lisa commanded.

"eon!" espeon said.

Espeon opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it.

"use pyshic!" lisa commanded.

"espeon!" espeon said.

the gem on Espeon's forehead glows multicolored, its body becomes outlined in light green, and a multicolored shadow reaches around it.

"that's great!" may smiled." you do know you need a fancy outfit to enter the sinnoh contests right?"

lisa nodded.

"i called my mother a while ago and she said it would be there in some hours later...so in noon i'm going to cerulean city , plus i'll wake you guys up!" with that lisa laughed.

"it's gonna be so cool!" may exclaimed.

"yeah" lisa smiled.

"plus..my rivals will be there! i'm so happy to see them! well...except for harley of course!" may said giggling.

"ash told me about harley...rude he can be!" lisa said. " so how was it in the johto grand festival?"

"normal...i did beat harley and drew but i lost to solidad in the finals.." may said disappointed.

"hey...that's a start!" lisa smiled.

a smile appeared on may's disappointed face.

"you would love meeting drew and solidad!" may smiled. " i know drew will be cold towards you but he normally always is!"

"i should go..i think they got my outfit..bye may!" lisa shouted as she runned to cerulean city.

"bye! wake us up!" may shouted.

"i will may!" lisa shouted and runned faster.

may smiled and got back to the ketchum's house.

"where's lisa may dear?" delia asked.

"oh lisa? she's at cerulean city know" may explained and started talking about what she said.

"so she'll wake us up?" ash asked." good!"

may smiled. dawn then remembered.

"brock? shouldn't you be going to pewter city? it's getting late!" dawn said.

"yeah i wil , i'll see you guys tomorrow" brock said and walked out of the ketchum house.

"ash? did lisa ever enter a pokemon contest?" may asked.

ash shaked his head.

"not that i know" ash replied.

"oh okay" may said.

"i'm tired!" dawn yawned **(A/N hehe! that rhymes ( cricket crips) get it? dawn yAWned? ( crickets crip stop) oh man you can't be serious! (awkward silence) okay then! okay! on with the story!)**

"let's all take a nap" delia said.

may nodded.

"that would be nice! " may smiled. a cute smile.

"oh for ho-ho's sake! i'm blushing!" ash thought.

dawn already was upstairs and so was delia. may kissed ash on the cheek.

"good night" may whispered as she headed upstairs.

ash blushed crimson red and touched the spot may kissed.

"it's like a dream come true...but even better..." " ash thought with red cheeks as he headed upstairs.

**MORNING 7:00 AM**

a knock came on the door. delia opened the door.

"oh it's you lisa!" delia said.

lisa nodded.

"i'm coming to wake them up" lisa said as she took something from her bag.

"okay honey...come in!" delia said.

lisa first got to may and dawn.

"may dawn wake up! were going to sinnoh!"lisa said.

both of hem woke up.

"morning!" may said.

"were going off track! bring 12 sandwiches" lisa said.

"10?" dawn asked.

"for ash and may both 5 and we only eat one" lisa giggled.

"oh!" dawn laughed.

when may was done with showering , dawn took a light shower.

"time to wake up ash..." lisa thought.

"ash wake up!" lisa said.

"sceptile! i choose you!" ash said in his sleep.

lisa looked at ash , shaking her head.

"ash!" she shouted.

"sceptile...leaf blade!" ash said in his sleep.

lisa shaked her head.

"we won sceptile!"ash said in his sleep." may..love...you"

lisa smiled.

"i guess he does like may...but what about may? she might like one of her rivals..."lisa thought.

"squirtle...let's go!" lisa whispered and throwed squirtle's pokéball.

"squirtle squirt!" squirtle said.

"squirtle use water gun softly on ash!" lisa said.

"squirtle!" squirtle said and used water gun on ash.

ash woke up immediately.

"pikachu thunderbolt!" ash shouted.

"pi?" pikachu asked as he woke up.

"squirtle!" squirtle said.

"eevee!" eevee said.

"sorry ash...know enough chit-chat! we're going to sinnoh..mind taking a shower? return squirtle"lisa returned squirtle into his pokeball. " i'll wait downstairs..the girls are already awaka..come on eevee!"

"vui!" eevee said as she followed lisa.

"okay!" ash said and took a quick shower.

"come on pikachu!" ash said as he was done showering and putting his clothes on and just put his hat on and headed downstairs.

"morning..."ash said and looked confused at dawn and may as there was no food on the table.

"we're eating in the ferry..." lisa said as she noticed his look.

ash's stomach rumbled. dawn and may burst into laughter.

"okay..ash you can have one sandwich!" lisa laughed as she gave ash a sandwich and walked out of the ketchum's house.

"oh this is so cool! glaceon on stage!" may said throwing a pokéball.

"piplup!" **(A/N woops i forgot about piplup!) **piplup said finally.

"oh okay piplup.."dawn said.

"hey guys!" it was brock.

"hi!" may and dawn said.

"so may..how's max?" brock asked while they were walking to the harbor.

"he's doing great! taking are of our dad's pokemon very well! just like you did brock!" may smiled.

"that's good too hear" brock smiled.

"were here!" ash smiled.

"ash , i think your just cheering to get another sandwich!" dawn laughed.

"i agree with dawn.." brock said.

"i do too!" lisa laughed.

"same here!" may smiled.

they laughed even harder when ash's stomach rumbled.

"the truth is embarrassing right ash? " lisa laughed.

ash nodded with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"prepare for trouble!it's time for catching!

"make it double! do you really think hiding is worth? wait..that doesn't ryhme.."

"idiot! your ruining our motto again!"

"sorry...uh let's just do the sinnoh motto!"

"fine..." jessie said. " listen , is that a voice i hear?

"it's speaking to me! loud and clear!

"on the wind!"

"past the stars!"

"in your ears!"

"bringing chaos at a breakneck pace"

"dashing hope, putting fear in it's place"

"a rose by any name is just as sweet"

"when everything's worse , or work is complete!"

"jessie!"

"and it's james!"

" And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"putting the do-gooders in there place..."

"...were team rocket..."

"..in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"team rocket!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" they all shouted again.

"PiPi-kachu" pikachu shouted.

"eevee eevee vee!" eevee shouted.

"i've had enough about you guys! blaziken! tage the stage!" may shouted.

"blaziken!"

"piplup!" dawn said.

"pip!"

"blaziken! use overheat!" may shouted.

"piplup! use bubble!" dawn shouted.

"not so fast! seviper! haze!" jessie shouted.

"know eevee use digg!" lisa shouted.

"vee!" eevee said.

"shadowball !" lisa shouted.

"seviper?" seviper said.

the shadowball hit seviper , and was thrown back to jessie

"seviper!" jessie shouted.

lisa smiled.

"eevee! use sand attack!" lisa shouted.

"blaziken! overheat!" may said.

"piplup! bubble" dawn said.

"i guess were ..." jessie started.

"BLASTING OF AGAIN!" all of them said.

"WOBBUFFET!" wobbuffet said.

a while later they where finally at the dock.

"a new adventure..." the all shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**me : that chapter one wasn't that bad know was it?**

**jessie : thank you! thank you! you made me do the motto twice! R&R!**

**ash : no flames plz**

**may : what ash said..R&R plz!**

**me : stay tuned...for the next chapter of..."Contests and Battles!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**me : hey all! may..disclaimer plz**

**may : crystalpearl does not own pokemon! **

**

* * *

**

The first contest and a new adventure for ash

"good to be at sinnoh" brock smiled.

"wow...it's so nice being at sinnoh again!" dawn smiled as she took ash by the hand.

may just glared at dawn and ash holding hands.

"ooo somebody's jealous.." lisa laughed.

"who?" ash asked confusingly as he looked around him letting dawn's hand go.

"he really is that dense like misty told me..."lisa thought , shaking her head.

"oh where here!"dawn smiled.

"wow sinnoh!" may smiled.

"would you look at that...may..you're to sinnoh too?" a familiar voice asked.

"DREW!" may smiled , as she greeted her main rival." i'd like you to meet lisa! she's new at contests because she's normally a pokemon trainer"

"a pokemon trainer huh? how many leagues you've been too?" drew asked polity **(A/N wow ..i can't believe i'm writing this)**.

"all of them , kanto , hoenn , johto and sinnoh too..i'm just entering the sinnoh contests" lisa explained with a fake smile.

"hey drew..." ash said as he felt ignored.

"oh ash..it's you" drew said in a not surprised tone.

"i don't like this drew at all..." lisa thought.

"eve eevee?" lisa's eevee said to lisa as she looked worried.

"i'm fine eevee , just thinking" lisa said.

"eevee vee" eevee said.

"that's exactly what i'm thinking! your thinking that too eevee?" lisa asked surprising.

"eevee" eevee said.

"pi?" pikachu asked.

"nothing pikachu" lisa smiled.

"are we getting of the ferry soon?" ash asked to may.

"know i guess " may said and dragged ash to land.

lisa laughed and followed them. both dawn and drew gave both of them a look and followed the others.

"pika!" pikachu shouted as he runned after all of them being the last.

"eevee!" eevee laughed.

"pikapikapikapikapika!" pikachu said.

"vui" eevee said teasingly.

"pika..."pikachu said as he blushed a bit.

"eevee! are you coming?" lisa shouted.

" you too pikachu!" ash shouted.

"eve eevee!" eevee shouted as she runned to her trainer.

"pika-pi!" pikachu shouted as he runned to ash.

"so drew..what makes you at sinnoh?" ash asked as he glared at drew.

"oh..contests of course" drew explained as he returned the glare.

"so..what should we do?" dawn asked.

"there's a city near here...so why don't we go there? " may asked.**(A/N i'm gonna make some made up cities and towns..work with me will ya?)**

lisa opened her poke-nav.

"where in Floroma town and the closest to floroma town where there's a contests is...Lillycute town" lisa answered.

"so to lillycute town we go!" may smiled but her smile soon disappeared. "where is lillycute town?"

"north " drew answered as he headed to north.

"who made him the boss?" ash asked with anger.

"nobody..but that doesn't mean he can't help" dawn said as she followed drew.

may and lisa looked at each other and followed dawn. ash mumbled something and followed the girls.

"pika pika.."pikachu said as he shaked his head and looked at eevee.

"eevee" eevee answered."

"roselia!" roselia said as she joined the convertasion.

"pika!" pikachu said as he blushed.

"vui" was eevee's respond.

"ros-roselia!" roselia replied.

"roselia you coming?" drew shouted.

"ros...rose roselia"roselia sighed." roselia!"

roselia walked to drew.

"eve eevee!" eevee said as she runned to her trainer.

"pika-pi!" pikachu shouted as he runned back to his trainer.

**A WHILE LATER ALMOST AT LILLYCUTE TOWN :**

"were almost here" drew explained.

"we've noticed scrub " ash whispered so nobody could here it.

"jealous much?" lisa looked at ash. " ash i've known you for years , i really know you good and when you have such an expression in your eyes , your jealous"

ash blushed.

"i guess..." ash whispered.

"i'll help you anyway..i knew something like this would happen" lisa whispered." when i wanted to wake you up in your sleep you said ''may , love you'' that was so sweet"

ash blushed even more and nodded slightly.

"where here" drew said as he stopped.

"great!" may shouted as she runned to the contest hall.

"we'll deal with this later ash" lisa whispered and followed may.

ash and drew sighed at the girls and followed them.

"wait up!" dawn yelled as she got piplup and runned to follow them.

brock runned to them.

"kids these days..." he thought as he runned after them.

"you will need a sinnoh pass" the girl said too lisa.

"and how do i get one?" lisa asked.

"you don't know?" the girl asked.

"i'm new at contests i was a trainer but i decided to take a break from the pokemon trainer and enter sinnoh contests instead" lisa explained.

"oh..give me your pokedex and everything will be alright" the girl said.

lisa gave the girl her pokedex. the girl gave lisa her pokedex back and gave her a sinnoh pass.

"thank you" lisa thanked the girl.

"remember..it will be a double match" the girl explained to lisa and may.

"okay" may answered and left.

lisa followed may.

"so which pokemon are you gonna enter with may?" lisa asked.

"i don't know yet..maybe wartortle and glaceon or skitty and munchlax..." may started to think.

"i'm entering my espeon and masquerain for the appeal round" lisa said.

"i think i'll enter wartortle and beautifly!" may smiled.

"that's great! i'm gonna enter my venusaur...and hmm..." lisa started to think. " and...oh i got it! i'll ask my mother to transfer squirtle , mawile and absol back and transfer my kirlia here!"

"that would be awesome!" may exclaimed.

"be right back! the pokemon center is right behind the corner!" lisa said as she runned to the pokemon center.

lisa opened a phone.

"mom! can you transfer squirtle mawile and absol back there?" lisa asked." and could ya transfer kirlia here?"

"honey honey..please calm down for a second , i need to tell you something" her mother , daleena said.

"okay mom..what is it?" lisa asked.

"it's about kirlia..." daleena started." she evolved into Gardevoir"

"that's great mom!" lisa exclaimed.

"wait.." daleena looked confused." i thought you said you didn't want kirlia to evolve."

"that was then..but i guess when i saw dad with a gardevoir i started to like kirlia's final evolution" lisa started with a blush.

"then i'll send her right away to you!" daleena smiled.

lisa put mawile's squirtle's and absol's pokeballs in the transfer machine and in a blink they where at her parents house. her mother put Gardevoir in her pokeball and and put the pokeball in the transfer machine.

"thanks mom!" lisa smiled and ended the phone call.

lisa runned back to may.

"hey may ash! _dew_! dawn! brock!" lisa exclaimed.

"it's drew" drew said.

"oh yeah right _dew_!" lisa said ignoring drew.

"what ever.."drew said actually not being cold towards lisa.

"anyway..great news! my kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir" lisa smiled.

"that's great news , lisa" brock said with a smile.

"i would love to battle Gardevoir once!" ash laughed.

"that's great!" may exclaimed.

"oh lisa! please can i see Gardevoir" dawn begged.

"sure!"lisa smiled. " Gardevoir it's show time!"

"Gardevoir" Gardevoir said as she popped out of the pokeball.

"Gardevoir! you look great!" lisa smiled.

"voir" gardevoir said.

"masquerain espeon venusaur let's go!" lisa said as she throwed three pokeballs.

"masquerain!"

"espeon"

"venusaur"

"gardevoir!" gardevoir smiled.

"guys..remember kirlia? she evolved into gardevoir!" lisa explained to her pokemon.

"masquerain!"masquerain welcomed gardevoir.

"eon!" espeon greeted her.

"venu" venusaur smiled.

"eveee!" eevee said as she smiled at gardevoir.

"pika!" pikachu said.

"roselia" roselia smiled.

"may? why don't we do a double battle?" lisa asked.

"that's great! sure" may smiled.

"brock? mind being the referee? " may asked.

" not at all may" brock smiled." this will be a double match"

brock widden his arms.

"let the battle begin!"

"skitty blaziken! take the stage!"

"venusaur gardevoir i choose you!"

"skitty use assist and blaziken flamethrower both on gardevoir!"

"nahh!"

"blaze"

skitty used assist and water gun came.

"gardevoir use double team"

"voir"

the water gun and flamethrower together all hit the fake ones.

'venusaur now! solarbeam!"

"venu!"

venusaur used solarbeam.

"quick gardevoir use pyshic!"

"gardevoir"

the pyshic got mixed with the solarbeam and hit skitty and blaziken.

"blaziken! skitty!" may shouted.

"lisa has some pretty good moves" drew complimented and flipped his hair.

"yeah" dawn had stars in her eyes. " she's pretty good in battles ..let's see if she's good at contest"

"blaziken! skitty! get up please!" may shouted.

blaziken and skitty both got up.

"nah!"

"blaziken"

"venusaur quick use take down on skitty!" lisa shouted. " gardevoir you use confusion on blaziken!"

venusaur used take down and skitty got hit badly. gardevoir used confusion on blaziken.

"skitty! blaziken!" may cried.

lisa shaked her head.

"you're pokemon are in no a bad condition may...let's end this battle" lisa said as she returned her venusaur and gardevoir.

may nodded put her skitty and blaziken in there pokeball and hurried to the pokemon center. ash looked worryingly at may.

"follow her" a voice said.

ash looked behind him. it was lisa.

"go , before dew goes" lisa said and smiled half.

ash grinned , nodded and followed may.

"so lisa..you know allot about ash don't ya?" drew asked as he looked at lisa's brown eyes.

lisa nodded. drew smirked and wrapped his arm around lisa. lisa slapped drew calmly on the cheek.

"if you touch me again , you'll be in big trouble even if your a friend of may!" lisa said as she left.

"she sure is one hard chic..that's what i like about her" drew thought as he smirked.

"may may!" lisa shouted as she runned into the pokemon center.

"we are here!" may shouted.

lisa walked to them with eevee.

"eevee vee vee!" eevee smiled as she runned to pikachu.

"pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pi!" pikachu smiled as he runned to his friend.

"pikachu and eevee sure are close..."may felt jealous immediately ." professor oak said to me that pokemon express the same feelings like there trainers"

"that's right! me and ash are very close buddies!" lisa smiled.

may looked with confusion at lisa and ash.

"do you guys never think of anything else then battles and all?" may asked.

both lisa and ash shaked there head.

"no actually" both replied.

"lisa's like a female version of ash!" brock laughed as he took a seat next to they were." so may , how's you're skitty and blaziken?"

"there doing alright , they just need some rest" may said.

lisa smiled.

"i'm off to train see you guys!" lisa shouted as she runned away.

"ash? what brings you here? " familiar voice said.

"scott!" ash shouted. "why are you here anyway?"

"i made a new battle frontier in sinnoh , i was off to pallet town but i heard you weren't there" scott said.

"hey! we should ask lisa to enter too!" ash smiled.

"lisa?that's a familiar name..." scott started tot hink." oh yeah! lisa! she entered my new battle frontier in sinnoh some months ago!"

"did she get all the badges?" ash asked curiously.

"yeah!" scott replied.

"typical lisa...as i said she's like a female version of ash , she's just better in love then ash is" brock laughed.

"ash sure is bad in love..." may sighed.

"i am not!" ash shouted.

"what do couples do?" dawn asked.

"uh...what are couples actually?" ash asked.

dawn , may , scott and brock fell down like anime style.

"no really ! what is that word?" ash asked.

"ash , just think of your friends more then friends , try not to talk about pokemon , badges , gym's , victories or other things that is about pokemon" a straight voice said as the girl giggled.

"lisa!" ash shouted.

"i-" lisa was cut of by a voice.

"ha! what brings you here lisa? ashy-boy?" a familiar voice laughed.

both , lisa and ash knew that voice all too well.

"gary!" both of them shouted.

"the one and only" gary said as he winked at lisa.

lisa just ignored the wink and continued.

"as i was saying , before somebody cut me off..." lisa glared at gary , who whistled. " i was telling the truth"

"when you think of a friend more then a friend it means you like or love her or him!" may continued.

"and couples , for example are people who like each other" dawn said.

gary laughed.

"really ashy-boy? you don't know what the word means? i'll tell ya" gary wrapped his arm around lisa , she put gary's arm back." ash , i know you like somebody here ...in _this _room"

lisa looked shocked and impressed at gary who just wrapped his arm around lisa again. lisa glared at him.

"what? can't i be happy to see my old rival?" gary asked as he winked again at lisa.

which she totally ignored.

"you can be happy to see me , not too happy " lisa snapped him as she walked out of the pokemon center.

"lisa wait!" may shouted.

too late. may runned after lisa.

"eevee?"

"i'm okay eevee" lisa said.

"vui!"

"okay then" lisa smiled.

"lisa!" may shouted , relieved to see lisa. **(A/N don't worry gary just has a small crush on lisa , it will pass!)**

"hey there" lisa said as she waved.

"gary's trying to be nice , you know , he totally has a crush on you" may said.

"i know" lisa nodded.

may looked confused at lisa.

"do you guys really think i'm dense like ash?" lisa asked with a laugh.

"not really , we just thought you didn't notice" may said.

"then i'm saying , drew has the hots for ya , he's trying to gain _my _trust" lisa said calmly as she rubbed the cheek of eevee.

"vee" eevee said as she enjoyed it.

may blushed.

"no! drew is a friend!" may shouted.

"he doees like you more then a friend" lisa said calmly.

"does drew...really like _me_?" may asked softly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**me : okay ,i just wanted to make the chapter off , got it?**

**may : could ya be a little nicer to the viewers?**

**me : i was talking to drew , he kept asking me why this chapter was so short**

**may : DREW!**

**drew : she's lying!**

**me : i'm lying? you're lying!**

**drew : no you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me :you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**may : hey you guys! stop for a second , review and find out , you can go on know**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**ash : they so act childish sometimes **

**may : like you don't!**

**ash : you do too!**

**may : no you!**

**ash : you!**

**may : you!**

**ash : you!**

**drew : you!**

**me : you!**

**drew : you!**

**brock : *sighs* review and no flames plz , and when you need something call lisa *eyes turn in hearts* and when you ask about me write the description and i'll write b-*taken by the ear by me***

**me : oh this is so good! i always wanted to do that!**

**brock : AH!**

**me : review plz , know drew you're lying!**


End file.
